Rain
by Kitsune-Sam's
Summary: It's raining and apparently Naruto is feeling horny. Gift fic for Dashel.


**Rain**

**Author's Note:**  
So this is a fic I wrote for Dashel's water fetish March on tumblr.  
I kind of wrote this so it could be read as a little side ficlet to Dash's The Long Way Home (which if you haven't already read it go read it now!).  
But it can also be read as a stand alone one shot.  
Anyway, enjoy!

.

* * *

.

Sasuke's back thudded against a tree as Naruto pressed his lips to his in a desperate kiss. He grunted upon impact, feeling the rough bark scraping against the bare skin of his back.

Well so much for sparring.

It had been too long since he had been able to practice in any other weather conditions besides relentless sun and heat. So when it had started to rain he had shrugged his pack off his shoulder and threw it next to a nearby tree. Naruto had carried on walking for a few paces before realising that Sasuke wasn't following him. When the blond had thrown a quizzical look over his shoulder, Sasuke had merely shrugged and demanded that they spar.

The curious look on Naruto's face hadn't faded as he started to remove his own pack. But he began to stretch out his muscles in preparation anyway. Then Sasuke had called out, "No shirts."

Sasuke had wanted to utilise the weather as much as possible and trying to perform grabs on skin slicked with rain would provide more of a challenge. Even if it _was _only a small challenge at best. The incredulous look Naruto had shot him as he had pulled off his shirt and threw it on top of his pack had made him roll his eyes. So Sasuke had waved his hand in a vague indication of the rain to make his reasoning clear. Naruto had blinked and looked up as though only noticing the rain for the first time. Sasuke had watched him just long enough to see the other ninja pull his own shirt off before he had ignored him in favour of his own stretching. He had only really just started though when he found himself pinned to a tree.

_So apparently Naruto is feeling somewhat horny,_ Sasuke mused to himself as he felt Naruto's tongue rub against his own.

Sasuke rolled his hips forward, pressing their groins together causing Naruto to moan into the kiss. He did this a few times as Naruto separated their lips, his tanned hands sliding across his hips and holding them close together creating more friction. Sasuke tilted his head to the side when Naruto ducked his head down to lick the rain from the base of his neck to the spot just below his ear. Sasuke gasped lightly when Naruto proceeded to suck at the skin there. He dragged his nails roughly down the blond's back, making Naruto growl and pull away.

Sasuke smirked at his friend but the smug expression didn't last long when Naruto slid one of his hands down to hook under Sasuke's leg and hitched it up around his own hip, holding it there. Naruto ground his hips forward, rubbing their clothed erections together. Sasuke's mouth fell open in a silent gasp, his hands coming up to wrap around the blond's neck.

Sasuke felt Naruto slide his free had between their rain slicked bodies and his fingers fumble with the ties on Sasuke's pants. Sasuke's leg dropped away from the blond's hip when the other let go to push his pants down off his hips. His back arched at the cool touch of Naruto's wet hand wrapped around his hot flesh. His moan turned into a hiss of pain as the bark of the tree scratched against his back. As partial as he may be to rough sex, the mixture of pleasure and pain being something he often craved he did not, however, enjoy the prospect of having to pull out the numerous splinters of wood that would inevitably imbed themselves in his back if they continued where they were.

Now Sasuke saw three options available to him to rectify the whole 'splinters in the back' issue.

One; he could push Naruto off and go back to the sparring they were originally planning on doing which, if he was being honest, had about 0.0001% chance of happening. So maybe option one was out.

Two; he could flip them around so that it was Naruto's back that would be at the mercy of the tree and ensuing splinters. Option two was certainly more appealing than the first and it would serve the idiot right for choosing what felt like the roughest tree in the area to fool around against.

Or option three.

Sasuke hooked one of his feet around the back of Naruto's ankles and moved his hands to his shoulders then pushed. The blond stumbled as he automatically went to take a step back and Sasuke watched as he landed on his ass in the wet grass.

"What the hell bastard?"

Sasuke smirked as he stepped out of his pants that were pooled around his ankles and towards Naruto. Naruto was glaring up at him through his fringe which was plastered to his face by the unrelenting rain. Sasuke lowered himself till he was straddling the blond's thighs as he reached up with one hand to push the wet hair from the other's face.

"Maybe next time you'll choose somewhere more comfortable to push me up against," he said, tilting his head back to indicate the tree behind. "Or at least one with smoother bark."

He watched the glare melt into confusion, then dawning realisation as Naruto's eyes flickered between him and the tree. Sasuke rolled his eyes again, not giving the other a chance to reply before he lent down and pressed their lips together. He ran the hand that was still holding up Naruto's fringe to the back of his head and pulled none too gently at the wet strands there. Naruto's mouth opened as his head tilted back allowing Sasuke to slide his tongue in. He felt Naruto's fingers grab his hips and pull him forwards into his lap.

Well, the fall certainly hadn't diminished Naruto's arousal if the erection pressing insistently between his ass cheeks was anything to go by. Sasuke shifted his hips to grind down against Naruto, mentally cursing the barrier his pants caused between them. He broke away from the kiss and licked at the rain running down Naruto's neck before moving himself backwards. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Naruto's rain soaked pants and yanked them down off his hips, throwing them to the side once he had them completely removed. He settled himself down on his front between Naruto's legs and took hold of his hardened length in one hand. He licked his way from the base to the tip before wrapping his lips around the hot flesh and sucking. Naruto's fingers threaded their way into his hair as he bobbed his head. He tried to look up at Naruto to see his expression but the rain dripped off his hair and into his eyes causing him to blink rapidly. He quickly gave up on that idea and focused instead on Naruto's groans, listening for the little cues that would tell him when the blond was close. He moved the hand that was holding the base of Naruto's cock to fondle his balls and swirled his tongue around the head. He felt Naruto draw his legs up towards himself and the fingers tangled in his hair tightened their grip. It didn't take long before the blond was moaning as he came.

A low rumble of thunder could be heard as he pulled his mouth away from Naruto's now softening dick and pushed himself into a sitting position, crossing his legs beneath him as Naruto tried to catch his breath. Sasuke reached up to brush his dripping hair out of his eyes with little success. The rain was coming down even harder now and more thunder reverberated through the air. Thoughts of moving to somewhere more sheltered flitted through his head as he considered the likelihood of lightening starting up when he saw Naruto moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head back towards his friend to see if he thought it would be worth finding somewhere to hole up during the worst of the storm but the blond leant up to kiss him before he could get any words out. Concerns of lightening fell from his mind as Naruto kissed his way down his neck, pausing to suck at the droplets of rain gathered there.

He let himself be guided down as Naruto silently urged him to lie back. Sasuke hummed in approval when Naruto wrapped his lips around one of his nipples and sucked. The hand that wasn't propping the blond up over him smoothed its way down over his stomach until the fingers wrapped around his painfully hard erection once more. Sasuke let his head drop back and his eyes slip shut as he felt Naruto's fingers glide up and down his length in slow movements. The pace Naruto set was almost torturously slow and he bucked his hips up into Naruto's hand, trying to silently encourage him to move faster. He didn't open his eyes when Naruto removed his lips from his nipple but groaned heartily when he obliged with his silent request and the tanned fingers wrapped around him picking up their pace. He heard another crash of thunder but couldn't bring himself to care. He let himself get lost in the sensation of Naruto's hand moving over his heated flesh while the rain all but hammered down on his naked skin.

It felt…calming? Relaxing? No, that wasn't right. The steady build-up of pleasure and need of release caused by Naruto's ministrations was anything but calming or relaxing. His muscles were tensing at every spike of pleasure Naruto's hand brought him. He couldn't think clearly. He couldn't concentrate long enough to find the words his mind was looking for.

His back arched suddenly and he gasped as he felt Naruto suck at the spot where his leg met his groin. He flung his hands out to the sides, his fingers twisting and pulling at the wet grass. The combination of all the different sensations were too much and he felt his muscles spasm as he reached his release. He grunted and writhed as Naruto's hand worked him through his orgasm. Afterwards he lay there breathing heavily as he came down from his high, nudging Naruto off his now overly sensitive flesh.

Amazing, he decided, was the word he was looking for.

It felt fucking amazing.

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to Dash for looking over this before I posted it and correcting my mistakes *hugs*


End file.
